Mistaken Identity
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: New Directions and the Warbler's are getting along and the day was perfect..until a certain phone call. KLAINE! SLASH! I DON'T OWN GLEE! Set after Original songs. Rated T for safety! Please R&R! not angst! One-Shot


**Glee  
><strong>_New Directions and the Warbler's are getting along and the day was perfect..until a certain phone call. KLAINE! SLASH! I DON'T OWN GLEE! Set after Original songs._

**Mistaken Identity **

It was a long weekend, one everyone had been looking forward too, and the weather was going to be perfect. Kurt, who was still attending Dalton Academy, would be coming home for the weekend and would be bringing his boyfriend Blaine. They had all been informed by Finn that they two had gotten together. Finn had never seen Kurt so...happy before. His whole face lit up and he was humming around the house.

New Directions hadn't seen Kurt in ages and were eager to use this weekend to see him but knew that if they wanted to see Kurt they would have to see Blaine too. Not that they had anything against Blaine, they all liked him very much and knew how much Kurt liked him.  
>"Maybe we should invite the Warbler's too?" Tina suggested.<br>It was Friday afternoon and they were in the choir room for glee practice. Rachel whipped around in her chair at the front so fast that her neck cracked.

"Absolutely not!" She cried. "We will under no circumstances fraternize with the enemy."  
>"Can it Berry," Santana snapped from the back row.<br>"You do know that they aren't moving forward?" Mercedes questioned, looking at Rachel like she was mentally challenged.  
>"That is besides the point," Rachel huffed.<br>"Kurt's the enemy and so is Blaine. Are you going to see them this weekend?' Quinn questioned, glaring slightly.

"That's different," Rachel huffed. "We can trust Blaine and Kurt."  
>"We should invite the other Warbler's. They were a fierce competition," Artie said from the front, wheeling his wheel chair around to face the group.<br>"Kurt would like that," Finn said from beside Quinn, a dopey smile on his face. Rachel's face softened just a bit before shaking her head.

"We can't afford any distractions," Rachel said. "What if they try to seduce us or-"  
>"Not everyone is a pushover when it come to romance," Santana drawled from her perch with a smirk. Rachel fumed while several people chuckled and 'oohed'. Puck grunted with laughter and Mike was torn between amusement and fear that a fight would break out.<br>"Besides, the party would be at Finn's house, so he should get to choose," Quinn said smugly, linking hands with Finn and smiling at him.

Finn grinned back with a dopey look of love on his face.  
>"I'd have to check with Burt but it should be OK," Finn said to the group.<br>"Then it's settled," Tina said, clapping her hands.  
>"The Warbler's will be a part of the awesome-four-day-long-weekend-extravaganza," Mercedes grinned.<br>"Where will all the birds go?" Brittany asked, looking around.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before breaking into conversation about what they needed to plan. Rachel huffed and turned back around the front, crossing her arms and hoping that when Mr. Schuster arrived he would agree with her point of view and put an end to this.

_Glee_

Mr Schuster didn't agree and on Saturday morning New Directions and the Warbler's made their way to the Hummel-Hudson home. Burt had agreed with strict instructions that if the house ended up in ruins or if there was an alcohol involved it was chase them down with his flame thrower and watch them fix his home until it was perfect.  
>Some of the Warbler's had chuckled at the threat when Kurt had told them but when Kurt raised an eyebrow they knew he wasn't kidding.<p>

Blaine and Kurt were both extremely nervous. Being boyfriends was so new to them and they were still figuring it out. They knew that everyone was ecstatic for them, both of them deserving a happy ending, but they still weren't sure what they would think when they saw it. Finn had watched as Kurt rummaged through his wardrobe for the perfect outfit and then move the furniture around a hundred times before he deemed it acceptable (Finn didn't see any difference. It looked exactly the same as it had when he started.)

At Ten O'clock the first wave people started to arrive. It was mix of New Directions and the Warbler's. Finn opened the door to see Mike, Tina and Artie there along with two boys he didn't know.  
>"Yo Finn. This here be Thad and Jeff," Artie said, rolling himself past Finn.<br>"Hey guys," Finn grinned and ushered them in. Tina and Mike followed at a more leisurely pace.  
>"Hey Kurt," All of the greeted. Kurt smiled happily at them and greeted them all, giving Tina a hug and commenting on her latest hair colour (<em>Don't think I've seen you in red yet<em>).

The rest of the Warbler's who could make it arrived which included Wes, David, Nick and Blaine. Blaine grinned brightly at Kurt and pulled him into a hug, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek which left Kurt blushing and the group make cat-calls around them.

Next to arrive was Quinn with Puck, Sam, Santana, Brittany and Lauren. They all came filing in, greeting Kurt happily in their different ways;  
><em>Puck<em>- "Sup Princess." (Blaine wasn't sure if he should tell Puck where to stick it and lay off his boyfriend but Kurt just rolled his eyes at him)  
><em>Quinn<em>- "Still looking fabulous, I see. Nothing's changed."  
><em>Lauren - <em>"Sup Hummel."  
><em>Brittany- <em>"Dolphin!" which was followed by a firm kiss on the lips leaving the Warbler's shocked and Blaine thoroughly confused.  
><em>Santana- <em>"Good haul, Porcelain. Good haul" licking her lips and eyeing the boys.

Rachel arrived last with a dramatic flourish that left the Warbler's with looks on their faces that clearly said 'What the F&$?'. She swooped in and headed to Kurt, head held high. Blaine felt Kurt tense in his arms (he had his arm wrapped around Kurt as they chatted with Brittany) and he too flinched. Both were remembering the party and its outcomes.  
>"Blaine Warbler," Rachel beamed. "Kurt. It's good to see you."<br>Rachel hugged them both and she pulled away. Kurt looked at her suspiciously.  
>"Hello Rachel," Kurt said dryly. "So glad you could make it."<br>Blaine wasn't sure if she had picked up on his sarcasm but other's had for Wes and David had snorted into their cups.  
>"I nearly wasn't going to come but I felt it was my duty to make sure that other member of New Directions weren't going to fall under any tricks that the Warbler's may pull," Rachel said loudly.<p>

The Warbler's stared at her like she was crazy (it still had yet to be determined) and Kurt stared at her coldly.  
>"Of course," he said dryly.<br>"Can it man hands," Santana snapped from the living room.  
>Rachel glared in her direction before turning back to Kurt.<br>"Just do it quietly," Kurt said before she could open her mouth to say anything. "And don't embarrass me."

Kurt tugged Blaine away from Rachel and they fell into conversation with Artie and Puck who were raving on about Halo with Nick and Jeff.  
>Carol emerged from the kitchen, greeting them all with a tray filled with finger food for them to eat. They all dug in gratefully and Kurt was ecstatic that the Warbler and New Directions were all getting along (Apart from Rachel who didn't trust them). Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, glad that he was happy. He pressed a kiss to his temple and Kurt smiled brightly at him.<p>

The day was going perfect until the phone rang. The sharp shrill broke through the conversation and they all turned to it.  
>"Finn, could you get that," Carol called from the kitchen. Finn grumbled as he went to phone and he picked it up. The other's had quietened down so that he could hear.<br>"Hello?" Finn answered.

"Hi, this is Clair Little, Is Elizabeth there?" a women said from the other end.  
>Finn turned to face the room, looking confused.<br>"Sorry, who are you looking for?" Finn asked.  
>"Elizabeth," Clair said again.<br>"Uh- yeah..just hold on," Finn said confused and lowered the phone.

Carol came out and looked at Finn and Kurt was looking at Finn over the rim off his cup.  
>"Who is it?" Carol asked.<br>"Clair Little. She's looking for someone named Elizabeth," Finn said.  
>Kurt lowered the cup and sprayed water out of his mouth everywhere, choking on the water. Several of the girls squealed with disgust and Blaine clapped Kurt on the back.<br>"Are you OK?" He asked, concerned.

"Give me the phone," Kurt gasped and hurried to Finn, yanking it out of his grasp.  
>What?' Finn asked, confused.<br>"Hello," Kurt said, holding the phone to his ear, turning away from everyone.  
>"Elizabeth?" Clair asked.<br>"No. She dead. This is her son," Kurt said deadpanned. Blaine saw his shoulder stiffen and everyone gasped softly.

Mercedes had flinched back into Sam slightly and Tina whimpered.  
>Kurt left the room and disappeared down the hall way.<br>"Oh dear," Carol said, looking anxiously down the hall that Kurt had disappeared down.  
>"So Elizabeth was...his mother?" Finn asked.<p>

"Yes," Carol answered.  
>The front door opened and closed and they all looked at Burt Hummel entered. His kissed Carol gently and grinned at them all.<br>"Hey kids," he said gruffly. "What's going on?"  
>They all shuffled nervously.<br>"A women called. Clair Little. She was looking for Elizabeth," Carol said quietly.

Burt stiffened slightly and looked around the room.  
>"Where's Kurt?" Burt asked.<br>"He took the call," Carol said, looking anxious.  
>"Shit," Burt swore softly and shuffled out of the room.<br>Nobody knew how to react.  
>"We should eat," Mercedes said quietly. Tina started the music again but nobody could really get in to the mood.<p>

"What happened to Kurt's mum," Wes asked quietly as the all gravitated to the table to eat.  
>"She died when he was little," Mercedes answered, looking sad.<br>"Kurt never told me how," Blaine said, anxious to see how Kurt was doing.  
>"Cancer," Carol said quietly. "Burt said she had been sick for a while."<br>"That's horrible," Nick said quietly. The Warbler's knew that Nick's Aunt had a battle with cancer but she had come out stronger. It seemed that Kurt had not been that lucky.

They ate and talked quietly, nobody mentioning anything to do with the phone call. The boys had struck up a conversation about the latest games they were playing and the girls were planning a girls night for Sunday night, debating whether to invite Kurt and if he would want to come.  
>The air seemed more breathable as they talked, until Kurt and Burt returned.<br>They all stared, looking at him in sympathy. Kurt had put a mask up, nobody could tell what he was feeling or thinking, like they often couldn't.

"It's a nice day out. Why don't you all go and take advantage of it," Burt suggested.  
>"Do you have a football?" Thad asked, speaking up.<br>"Yeah. Boys against girls?" Finn suggested. They all nodded, speaking louder than necessary and all dashed out side, the girls eager to show up the boys.  
>Blaine hovered and waited for Kurt who was having a quite conversation with Burt.<p>

They finished talking and Kurt went to Blaine, taking a shaky breath, he tried to smile but it came out all wrong.  
>"Hey," Blaine said, pulling Kurt close to him.<br>"Hi," Kurt said softly.  
>"Are you OK?' Blaine asked.<br>Kurt took a shaky breath. "Yeah..just...shocked. numb. Haven't had a phone call like that in a while."

"Do you get a lot of people asking for your mum?" Blaine asked quietly.  
>"Yeah, a few. Old school friends of hers. Doesn't help that I sound like her too," Kurt said. Kurt had tucked him into Blaine's arms and buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. It was a bold move for Kurt and Blaine readily held him close. They were new to touching and cuddling and Blaine didn't want to push Kurt at all but it seemed that Kurt needed the comfort at the moment.<p>

"I wasn't prepared," Kurt said shakily.  
>"You couldn't have known," Blaine said gently, rubbing his back. "Do you need a moment."<br>"Yeah," Kurt said, breathing shakily and inhaled Blaine's scent, letting the comfort wash over him.  
>"Thanks," Kurt said, eventually pulling away slightly. Blaine kissed him softly and quickly.<br>Blaine used his thumb to wipe away the stray tear that was slowly sliding down his cheek.

"I miss her," Kurt said quietly. Blaine smiled sadly and hugged him again, knowing that he didn't know what Kurt was going through, having never lost a parent.  
>Blaine hesitated for a moment before gently kissing Kurt on the lips. It was sweet and gentle, comforting. They pulled away and looked at each other.<br>"You OK now?" Blaine asked, searching his eyes for truth.  
>"Yes. Thank you," Kurt said, hugging him again.<br>"Anything for you Kurt," Blaine smiled. "Ready to join the others or do you need more time?"

"You go ahead, I'll be out in a minute," Kurt said, smiling reassuringly. He ducked upstairs and out of view and Blaine headed outside to the others. Mercedes was on him before he could get too far out.  
>"How's our boy?" She demanded. The other's stopped playing football for a moment to listen.<br>"He's OK," Blaine said and everyone looked relieved. They went back to playing the game, more enthusiastically and the tension had lifted from the air.

Kurt came outside, a small smile on his face and went and stood with Blaine, slipping his hand into his. Blaine smiled at him and noticed that his eyes were no longer red and puffy as they had been.  
>"Want to play football?" Blaine asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow.<br>"Do I look like I'm dressed to play football?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes.  
>"I happen to think you look beautiful," Blaine grinned and Kurt blushed.<br>"I'm still not playing," Kurt said.

"Blaine, you can take my spot," Mercedes said, pushing Blaine towards the other's and linking arms with Kurt and pulling him over to the lawn chairs. They collapsed onto them and watched them play in silence. Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine, still not believing that he _could _watch Blaine all he wanted now without looking like a creeper.  
>"You're boys a keeper," Mercedes grinned. Kurt turned to her and Mercedes had never seen him smile so bright.<p>

"Gorgeous isn't he," Kurt gushed, a pink tinge on his cheeks.  
>"I love you Kurt and I'm so happy for you," Mercedes said, taking his hand.<br>"I can't believe it," Kurt admitted, glancing at Blaine who was laughing with Sam and Nick. "I had hoped and now..." Kurt shook his head.  
>"You deserve this," Mercedes said firmly. "After everything, you deserve this."<br>"He makes me so happy," Kurt gushed, smiling toothily.

"I can see that," Mercedes giggled. "Is he a good kisser?"  
>"Very," Kurt grinned and they both giggled.<br>Blaine glanced over to Kurt and smiled when he saw Kurt and Mercedes heads together, giggling like school girls.  
>"What does Burt think?" Mercedes asked.<p>

"He likes Blaine, no matter how much he acts as if he doesn't," Kurt grinned.  
>They sat in silence, glancing back out at the others who were laughing and some of the boys were play fighting.<br>"He reminds of my mum," Kurt said quietly, not taking his eyes off Blaine. Mercedes looked at him softly.  
>"How so?" Mercedes asked, genuinely curious. It was rare that Kurt brought up his mother.<br>"Mum was full of life like Blaine, that child like quality," Kurt smiled softly. "little things like that."

Mercedes watched him carefully and Kurt turned to look at her.  
>"Don't worry, he's not replacing her," Kurt smiled. Mercedes smiled, almost bashfully, as Kurt knew what she was thinking.<br>The day wore on and the game drifted apart.  
>"We need to get going soon," Wes said. "It's a long drive back."<p>

Everyone nodded and started saying their goodbyes. Kurt was so happy that they had all gotten along well.  
>Blaine hugged Kurt tightly good bye and gave him a sweet lingering kiss that caused the other's too wolf whistle loudly. Both blushed but smiled at each other.<br>They left and New Directions left not long after. Kurt hugged them all tightly and promised to try and see them more.

The girls invited over for a girls night for tomorrow and Kurt assured them he would be there. As they were cleaning up, Kurt received a message from Blaine.  
><em>Miss you already! I had fun today- B<br>Miss you too. I had fun too. N D approve-K  
>I'm glad they do xx-B<br>Me too. Although it wouldn't have mattered if they didn't. I like you-K  
>I like you too :D xxx- B<em>

Kurt beamed as he read the text message and couldn't keep the smile off his face, even if he wanted too. He only whished his mum could see this and meet Blaine.

_Thanks for reading and please review to give me your thoughts! Hope you all enjoyed and look forward till next time!_


End file.
